City of Love
by TMI.Rockz
Summary: Life after Jace and Clary is the generation of their children, Simon and Isabella, little Si and little Iz. The Sizzy also has their little cute pies, Casey and Raynon. How will life be for the kids?


**I thought this would be nice. It is Post-CoHF. City of Love. Hope you will love it. :) **

_1 month __after City of Heavenly Fire..._

Jace and Clary had been dating for a month and Jace has not popped the question. Izzy had been waiting so long for him. She wanted to be the bridesmaid.

One day, Jace begged Izzy to go shopping. Shopping? Jace wants to go shopping?! Feeling something fishy, she agreed.

He rushes in to a accessory shop and headed for the ring section. "Jace! You're finally going to propose to Clary? That's AWESOME!" Izzy squeals in delight.

"Don't say the obvious, Izzy. I've been dating her for a month. Or at most two if you counted the times before we went to the demon realm. It's time." Jace said.

"Oooh. This looks nice. It's simple with a pretty small emerald. Clary will LOVE it!" Izzy pointed out.

"Let's take it then. I can trust with your judgement in shopping. But maybe not cooking..." Jace nearly burst out laughing. "Jace Herondale!" Izzy punched Jace's arm.

The ring costs USD$2888 and Jace bought like as if it was USD$1. "Jace it costs USD$2888 not USD$1." Izzy said. "It's worth it. I'm going to propose." Jace said emphasizing on 'propose'.

"Jace Jace tell me where we're going!"

"No way. It's a surprise. It wouldn't be one if I told you!"

"Fine." Clary leaned back against the smooth leather of the car.

They stopped in front of a restaurant, _Loving Rose_. Clary wore a dark blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her red hair was braided nicely. Well, as for Jace, he wore a red checkered collar tee and a skinny jeans that stuck to his legs.

They settled down at a table for two with roses in the middle of the table, the petals radiant red.

"Good afternoon sir and madam, what would you like to eat?" A waitress a head taller than Clary asked. "Spaghetti for both of us. Extra creamy!" Jace ordered for Clary as well. The waitress left their table and headed into the kitchen.

As soon as the waitress was not in sight, Jace got to his knees with a felt box in hand. "Clarissa Fray, would you like to spend the rest of your life stuck with me? Would you marry me Clary?" Jace had proposed. Clary was shocked and yet happy. Clary cried tears of happiness.

"Of course Jace. I love you so much! Yes I will marry you." Clary said yes! Jace was over the moon. Clary agreed to his proposal! She took the emerald ring and slid it through her fourth finger.

Just then, nausea came over Clary. She ran to the toilet. Worry was written all over Jace's face. "Clary are you alright?" Clary could hear Jace shouted outside the door. She cleaned herself up and got out of the toilet.

"Jace. I'm alright. These few days I've been feeling nauseous." Clary explained. "You don't look too good. Look my girlfriend. You're pale. Let's get you back to the Institute. Brother Zachariah, well now not a Brother anymore, at least he could help, to examine you." Jace insisted. Clary just nodded.

"Congrats, Clary. You're pregnant. Most Shadowhunters that are pregnant would go to a mundane doctor. The Brothers are not specialized in Pregnancy." was all Jem, who was formerly Brother Zachariah, said and he left the room.

"Clary! You're pregnant!" Jace exclaimed in delight.

"Yes Jace. And you're the father." Clary's stated.

"Really? By the angel, I'm going to be a father!" Jace shouts. Clary gave a huge grin.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Clary asked, genuinely curious.

"Um well, how about Simon Alexander Herondale? If it's a boy." Jace thought. "Simon? Really? Alec? Really?" Clary asked.

Jace nodded, "it's either we have a little Simon or little Alec. As for girl, we'll have Isabella Charlotte Herondale." Clary was bewildered, "Jace, why are you using our friends names? Or similar?"

"'Cause we could have little Iz little Simon or little Alec. Sounds great huh?" Jace explained. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Clary Adele Fray, how on the earth did you get pregnant?" Jocelyn, Clary's mother, demanded.

"Well, I... I had sex with Jace when we went to the demon realm..." Clary said sheepishly. "By the Angel, Clary." Jocelyn said and turned to Jace, "And Jace, take care of her. At least you're getting married...to Clary. And so, I'm letting her stay with you at the Institute." Jace was happy, he had been granted permission to let Clary stay with him!

Well, they had broken the news of their marriage, and the baby.

**Is this short? Let me know! :) Review!**


End file.
